Fault and Love
by ReishasyaA
Summary: Fic yang disuguhkan dari pemula, ketika Sakura menyadari perbuatan dirinya pada Naruto dan sebaliknya, Warning OOC, Gaje, Canon, Typo, de el el


Fault And Love

**Summary**: berawal dari kesalahan, berakhir dengan cinta

**Pairing**: NaruSaku (Naruto X Sakura)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Flame diterima disini karena saya masih pemula yang membutuhkan saran-saran dari senior! Maaf kalau memang **OOC,GaJe,CANON,Abal,Typo,**dan sebangsanya. Mohon bantuannya

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam menutupi pancaran sinar sendu Sang Surya. Seolah olah langit enggan memandang pertarungan sengit Naruto melawan Madara yang juga dibantu keturunan terakhir Uchiha- Sasuke. Tetesan air hujan berangsur-angsur menerpa kulit bumi. Menambah suasana cekam dimedan pertempuran

Dari kejauhan, penduduk Konoha sibuk berjuang melawan pasukan-pasukan Madara. Mereka dihantui kegelisahan, ketakutan, bahkan kesengsaraan. Mudah menemukan mayat berserakan disana. Ketakutan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika beredarnya informasi bahwa cakra Naruto menurun drastic. Meski Sasuke berhasil dilumpuhkan Naruto, Madara jauh lebih unggul kekuatannya dibandingkan Sasuke. Terlebih Naruto melawannya seorang diri. Sedangkan para kage? Mereka telah tiada.

Disisi orang-orang memperjuangkan nasib Negara Api. Sebaliknya, Aku sibuk menyalahi diriku sendiri. Tak seharusnya hal macam ini terjadi. Suatu perucapan janji tanpa memikirkan dampak di kemudian hari. Sebegitu tegakah dirimu Sakura? Hingga Naruto terlibat ke dalam pertempuran hidup dan matinya demi seseorang yang dahulu Ia cintai? Kau nampak seperti monster itu Sakura.

Kuakui, Aku egois. Mementingkan diri sendiri sekaligus mempertaruhkan nyawa Naruto sebagai ganti Sasuke kembali. Jujur, dahulu tak terlintas dibenaku sedetikpun mengenai hal ini. Ini sama saja membunuhku tempo waktu. Bibir bawahku yang kugigit sedaru tadi perlahan meneteskan darah segar- menahan agar cairan bening asin tidak menembus keluar mataku. Merasa bersalahkah? Cih, yang benar saja. Orang kejam seperti Aku pantas merasa bersalah? Aku mengutuk diriku berulang kali sebab dulu telah mencampakiu pemuda malang berambut blonde itu- yang menanggung bebannya selama ini.

"Ah, tidak mungkin!" ungkap Neji dengan mata byakugannya yang mengawasi jalannya pertarungan. Sadar dari lamunan, kupekakan pendengaranku baik-baik. Kumohon Kami-sama berikan kami kabar baik. Seling detik kemudian, Neji melanjutkan " Madara berhasil ditakhlukan Naruto!" pekik lelaki berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Sempat kubelalakan mataku. Sedikit tak percaya atas apa yang baru kudengar. Berarti pertanda perang segera berakhir? Tak lama, kerumunan ninja dari Konoha bersorak gembira. Menyakinkanku yang masih duduk termenung. Benarkah itu Naruto? Kau berhasil?

Lalu, sebuah tangan kekar nan besar menepuk pelan pundak ku. Kakashi tersenyum dan membantu tubuh rapuhku berdiri. Seakan Ia mengerti akan pemikiranku. Ya, hanya ada satu cara membenarkan ucapan Neji. Yaitu dengan memastikanya dengan mataku sendiri. Tanganku sigap menyeka cairan bening yang memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Setelahnya, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat pertarungan berlangsung bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Tanpa menghiraukan hembusan angin yang menusuk tubuh lusuh kami akibat rintikan air hujan. 'Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Naruto!' batinku menyemangati

Kuikuti arah cakra naruto mengalir. Melompati dahan pohon-pohon rindang di hutan sebelah timur Konoha. Beberapa pohon tumbang atau setidaknya mengalami kerusakan. Jelas ini bukan efek dari badai hujan, tapi pertempuran dashyat yang terjadi. Jauh dihatiku, Aku merasa bangga terhadap kekuatan Naruto. Padahal keberadaan Naruto dapat dikatakan cukup jauh. Namun kerusakan lingkungan yang timbul sudah mudah dijumpai. Memikirkannya membuat pipiku memanas, apa-apaan itu?

Buruknya, kondisi Naruto kian memprihatinkan, cakranya terus meredup. Untungnya, kami segera tiba sebelum hal tak diinginkan menimpa Naruto. Perasaanku tak menentu. Segera kuhampiri sosok pahlawan Konoha berambut pirang yang tersukur sempurna diatas hamparan tanah becek. Ia tergeletak tidak berdaya bersimbah darah. Luka menganga diperutnya bagai tusukan maut batinku. Siapapun orangnya, pasti mereka menatap nanar Naruto

"N-Naruto?" Sahutku lirih. Kakiku lemas sehingga tidak mampu menopang tubuhku. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Kami-sama inikah pembalasanmu karena aku telah berbuat seenaknya pada Naruto? Membuat perasaannya terluka berulang-ulang. Sungguh pemikiranku diselimuti rasa perih, sekedar takut kehilangannya. Tak ada lagi pemikiran lain walau Sasuke- Pemilik hatiku terdahulu terletak tak jauh. Tangisku meledak-ledak

Ya, Kan kukorbankan jiwaku untuknya. Benar, tidak ada pemikiran lain selain keselamatannya. Bukankah ini setimpal? Aku mendekatkan jarak ku dengannya. Tentu setelah menenangkan diri semaksimal mungkin. Akan kulakukan apa yang nenek Chiyo lakukan pada Kazekage - Sabaku No Gaara. Kuarahkan tanganku kearah dada bidang lelaki yang kelak menjadi Hokage itu. Sementara teman teman berserta Guru Kakashi berdoa didalamnya.

Sayangnya, belum lama berlangsung. Seseorang menarik tubuhku menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. "Shizune?" tanyaku kemudian, mataku membulat sempurna ketika tamparan panas dilemparkan kepipiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" sembur Shizune, partner Hokage ke-5. Iris onyx itu berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kak Tsunade!" tambahnya semakin membuatku terpuruk. Tapi apa daya? Perasaanku serasa diombang-ambing angin. Sedih, dan penuh rasa bersalah. Lama terdiam kejurang ke-depresian, akhirnya pandanganku kabur dan tidak sadarkan diri

**To Be Continued**


End file.
